Care
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: There are different ways to show you care.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Muzaka nodded. "So the more we roughhouse, the more he comes out. What do ya say?" Frankenstein smiled. "I would be glad to."

Set pre-series.

Again, blame Kai. ;P

Secondary summary is 'Frankenstein has trouble sensing Rai when he spars with Muzaka.'

* * *

**Care  
**

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

Frankenstein shuddered, Dark Spear receding. He was able to stay standing, but only just, locking his knees before he pitched forward. Sparring against Muzaka was nothing like sparring with the Clan Leaders: his moves were less predictable and while it seemed at times that Muzaka relied on brute strength, he understood the flow of a fight better than the Clan Leaders did.

"Heh," Muzaka said, stretching an arm across his chest, "that was fun."

Frankenstein was exhausted and lightheaded from his injuries and trying to keep Dark Spear at bay, but he couldn't deny he thought the same. It was _exhilarating_ to be up against an opponent who thought and reacted to changes in plan as well as he did.

"Oi," Muzaka called out, looking over Frankenstein's shoulder, his head tilted, "what did ya think, Raizel? Who's the better fighter?"

Ah! Frankenstein would have whirled around, but his wounds were still healing so he took it step by step instead. Master was there, in the shadow of some trees, his clothes and hair helping to obscure him from sight.

Even after contracting with Master, Frankenstein still had trouble sensing where he was.

"You're both good," Master said, glancing between them.

Muzaka moved to stand next Frankenstein, crossing his arms. He didn't look like he'd been in a fight, his breathing easy, and Frankenstein still had much to learn, that much was obvious. "Refusing to take sides; I see how it is."

Master didn't say anything, only nodded before leaving.

That was...strange. Master had never come to watch his spars with Ragar or Gejutel. Was it because he was sparring against Muzaka? Then - urk!

Muzaka had reached over and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him close so that their shoulders were pressed against each other. "We need to do that more often."

The tone was too quiet, too serious compared to the one Muzaka had just used with Master, like it wasn't something he wanted overheard.

"What do you mean?" It was an offer Frankenstein would love and exploit -this spar alone had been a massive opportunity for collecting data- but there seemed to be something else underlying Muzaka's request.

"That's the first time I've seen him leave that mansion without being told to first."

Ah, so he had been right about that. Though, one moment rose to Frankenstein's mind when Master had done such a thing - even then, that had been forced as well.

Muzaka nodded, still not letting go. "Yeah. So the more we roughhouse, the more he comes out. What do ya say?"

...That was not what Frankenstein had expected to hear. He would be able to collect more information on the werewolf Lord and doing so would help Master? Frankenstein didn't care about Muzaka considering their spars play - he still had much to improve on, Muzaka had shown that.

Frankenstein smiled. "I would be glad to." 

xOx

Frankenstein could feel Muzaka's gaze as he set up the table and chair, making sure they were on even ground. When he was sure neither would wobble, he started setting up the rest of the tray.

"You haven't done that before."

"It's for Master." Frankenstein made sure everything was in place and that Master would have a good view of their spar; once he was satisfied, he nodded and took a step back.

"You really like looking after him."

Frankenstein raised an eyebrow at Muzaka. "Of course." He wouldn't have stayed with him for decades or contracted with Master if he hadn't.

"Good," Muzaka said, sweeping a glance at the area around them. "At least _someone_ is."

Seeing how the number of visits from the Clan Leaders had dropped to only Gejutel and Ragar appearing every few months... "Yes, it is." 

xOx

Muzaka clapped a hand on Frankenstein's shoulder at the end of their spar, almost knocking him off his feet.

"You learn quick."

High praise from the werewolf Lord. Frankenstein was almost giddy, his brain and body oxygen starved and only able to form short phrases, but he could see the improvement from last time, the surprise in Muzaka's eyes when he'd caught him off guard.

Muzaka was directing him somewhere and Frankenstein let him. He straightened when he saw Master in the chair he set out. He had been too focused on the fight to see when Master had arrived.

"So what's that white stuff you were pouring into yer drink anyway?" Muzaka asked as they neared. And Muzaka had still been able to keep an eye out for Master. "Why wasn't it in the drink to start with?"

Because Frankenstein still couldn't tell how sweet Master liked his drinks and it was better if-

Muzaka swiped Master's cup and took a gulp.

"Ah-" On the one hand, that was Master's drink, but on the other, it was Muzaka being familiar with him. Through their connection, Frankenstein only felt amusement, not annoyance.

Muzaka spat it out, spluttering. "What _is_ that?" he demanded, rubbing at his mouth with an arm .

"Tea," Master said, and under Muzaka's gaze, added another spoonful of sugar. While Muzaka gaped, Master took a deliberate sip.

Master's amusement increased as Muzaka started grumbling about noble tastes. ...Master knew that was going to happen. Had...he been joking with Muzaka?

No, Frankenstein had never seen Master interact with anyone like that. It was a shame that Muzaka could only visit every once in a while, but Frankenstein took note of his tastes, for the next time he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**: Frankenstein can't find Rai.

Set pre-series.

Secondary summary is 'Frankenstein has trouble sensing Rai when he spars with Muzaka.'

AHAHAH I THOUGHT THIS PART WOULD BE SO MUCH SHORTER THAN THE FIRST.

* * *

**Care  
**

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

The connection between Frankenstein and Master was muted when he had woken up that morning, like Master was asleep - except Frankenstein had never known him to do that. Master was in his room staring out the window when Frankenstein went to bed, and he was still there when Frankenstein went back in the morning. No other rooms were used in the mansion aside from what Frankenstein used, so unless Master slept on the sofa…

And then he couldn't find Master. Any summon Master had from the Lord, Master told him in advance (and Frankenstein would later remind Master when the date came around). The only other times Master left was in an emergency or to watch a spar between himself and Muzaka. Seeing as he had been asleep at the time, it could not have been the second.

The silence in the mansion stretched further than usual, every sound Frankenstein made echoing back to him as he double-checked the rooms, in case Master had changed his routine.

Was this what it had been like for Master before he had arrived? Only having distant sounds for company? For _centuries_?

Frankenstein pursed his lips and continued searching.

xOx

The mansion was empty. The full moon wasn't for another two weeks so Master couldn't be in his shrine either.

Frankenstein closed his eyes and focused on the connection he had with Master. It had been several hours since he began searching – waking Master now wouldn't be impolite.

He reached out through their link, but Master didn't react to his questioning presence like usual. It was as if… Frankenstein frowned, reaching further, _trying_ to get Master's attention.

Nothing.

It was like being able to see where Master was, but when he tried to go to his side, a sheet of glass blocked his way: telling him Master was still alive, but it wasn't _enough_.

The number of years Frankenstein had spent contracted with Master as less than without; he'd still gotten used to sharing his head with Master, exchanging flickers of conversations and emotions faster than spoken word.

For that presence, that insurmountable wall of power to be the way it was now…

No.

Master wasn't sleeping.

Sick dread seized Frankenstein's stomach. Master was close to death. He wasn't _dying_ -his presence wasn't waning- but there was no denying how weak Master was.

If Frankenstein didn't find Master in time-!

Frankenstein span on his heel, racing towards the Lord's mansion.

xOx

The visit to the Lord had been fruitless: Master hadn't visited him, and the Lord didn't know where Master could have gone.

Well.

There was one person Frankenstein knew that would be able to help his search for Master.

xOx

Muzaka had once given Frankenstein vague directions to the island where the werewolves lived; neither had expected him to make use of them. Why would he? He would stay by Master's side and Master stayed in his mansion. Frankenstein had noted the information just in case anyway.

He was glad he had.

The werewolf island was similar to Lukedonia in that it was covered in forests and rocky mountains. At a glance, the only difference Frankenstein could see was the trees were greener here. That didn't matter, and Frankenstein made as much noise as possible to alert the werewolves of his presence.

He stopped at a soft rustle above him, the movement too strong to be caused by the breeze.

"I want to talk to Muzaka," Frankenstein called out, looking in the person's direction. Pretending to be a weak human to be underestimated be dammed right now – it would take too long, and the faster he found Master, the better. From what he had observed of Muzaka, the werewolf Lord appreciated being casual over formalities.

Something white and red jumped out of the tree and landed in front of him.

"Lord Muzaka isn't here," the werewolf said, straightening. Normally, Frankenstein would have been curious at her pink eyes, but her information carried more weight. "It may be some time until he returns."

Frankenstein frowned. Muzaka had left their mansion a few weeks ago – that gave him ample time to return, unless he had left again straight away?

"If you need help, I can take you to Maduke," she said.

"No, that's fine," Frankenstein said, shaking his head. "Thank you for your time."

Trying to find Master with Muzaka was one thing; it was another to inform Master was missing to a werewolf he didn't know.

Muzaka liked travelling, Frankenstein knew that, so it wasn't too surprising he wasn't here. The information was troubling though.

Who else other than the noble Lord had the power to hurt Master?

And both of them were now unaccounted for.

He was jumping to conclusions and that wouldn't help Master. Frankenstein put that thought to the back of his mind and focused on finding Master.

xOx

Frankenstein found himself further north than he expected. Every other place he had searched was devoid of any clue of what had happened to Master so he had spread out further.

Snow crunched under his shoes, his breath freezing in front of his face. He had missed the light flurry of snow the day before, but the drop in temperature was tangible.

Frankenstein approached the ridge he had been aiming for since he'd seen it. There were no trees or mountains here, nothing that could give him a good vantage point of the island. This was the highest point on the island – once there, he would be able…

He slowed to a stop, his eyes wide at the utter _destruction_ in front of him. There were craters metres across dotted around like someone had tried to use the landscape as a lake to skip stones over. Frankenstein was sure those lakes in the centre of a few had not been there a few months ago, the edges too crisp.

Amongst all the white and blue, patches of brown stood out in stark contrast, a lot of it clinging to the inside of the craters.

It only took a few hours until blood darkened to that colour.

His heart thudding, Frankenstein skidded down the ridge.

xOx

It wasn't just craters that dotted the landscape, but slash marks. Wide slash marks that went as far as the eye could see when Frankenstein was at ground level.

A werewolf's attack.

Frankenstein stared out at the landscape but there was nothing to suggest a body lay there. His eyes picked out something bright red amongst everything else and he knew what it was from the shape alone; he walked towards it anyway, certainty growing with every step.

He crouched down to brush away the snow from the crimson feather half-buried underneath. It was longer than his arm and there was only one being Frankenstein knew that had pinions that big. He'd found similar when he'd revisited where he'd sparred with Urokai, the feathers scattered around like someone had taken a handful and thrown them to the wind.

It was Master's feather.

No…

Frankenstein took a moment to control his breathing, gritting his teeth. Why had Master come here? Why had he fought here? _Who_?

He eased the feather out and frowned when frozen blood came up with it.

There was something else in the mush. He leaned in, peering and…

A clump of long silver hair.

Muzaka's.

Frankenstein rocked back on his heels, his thoughts stuttering to a stop.

There was no-one else who would be able to force either to use their full powers aside from each other.

It wasn't a spar. It couldn't have been. Not when they both knew Master drained his life force when using his more powerful abilities, and Muzaka wouldn't force Master to do that.

So why…?

Why had they fought? Why here? And _why hadn't he sensed this when it had happened_?

xOx

Frankenstein hadn't found bodies of either, no matter how hard he searched. He knew Master was still alive, the connection still beating in his mind, but he would have preferred to have found Master's body, or Muzaka's, so he could find out what happened.

But he would.

He just needed time.

* * *

So yeah, the secondary summary – I was wanting to play with the fact that 'he' changed depending on how you read the sentence, but 'spar' was too light a word for Rai and Muzaka's fight, and 'fight' was too series for Frankenstein and Muzaka's .


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary**: Dear Master…

So I had another plotbunny and then I realised it could fit in this verse.

* * *

**Care  
**

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

Dear Master,

I have continued searching for you, even after finding the site where it appears you and Muzaka fought. I hope that I will be proven wrong in my fears, but as I could not find either of you, the idea fills my thoughts.

I hope that you are safe where you are, Master. I cannot hope for your health, but the contract is still there, though not as strong as it once was, so I know that you are at least still alive.

Frankenstein

xOx

Dear Master,

I remembered Muzaka used to entertain you for hours on end describing the places he has seen. Maybe I can do the same here while I search for you. When you read this, it could serve as a reminder; we could travel there and you can see it for yourself.

I am currently East of where Lukedonia is after exhausting my search North. I am still unsure how I was not able to find either you or Muzaka. Did you fly? There were no blood trails that lead to the edge of the island.

The weather is warmer here, enough that I had to retire my coat. It is also noisier than I am used to, filled with people in the daytime and insects at night. I had forgotten how quiet Lukedonia was in comparison to the human world.

You can hear for yourself when I find you again, Master.

Frankenstein

xOx

Dear Master,

Do you remember that creature Muzaka told you about, the chameleon? You did not believe such a thing could exist, even when I supported his claim. I had found amusing at the time as you were hearing this from a werewolf, but you doubted something that could change its colours at will. Maybe it had something to do with what we think as 'normal'.

I saw one today. They're intriguing lizards, one that does not quite act or look like its brethren.

Perhaps I will draw you a picture of what I had seen, though I suppose that still will not prove that the creature is real.

Frankenstein

xOx

Dear Master,

The checks for the boat passes are becoming more rigorous. I cannot fault them, I suppose, seeing as I am not a citizen of this country, but it is annoying nevertheless that more time is being spent on this when we could have set sail already.

Frankenstein

xOx

Dear Master,

You would like it here. The food is naturally sweet and the people enjoy drinking tea.

Frankenstein

xOx

Master,

I wish to see you again. I

xOx

Dear Master,

I purchased a camera today. I deconstructed it and the mechanisms inside it is fascinating. I improved the design so the exposure time is not quite as long.

Ah, I am getting ahead of myself. My apologies. I was so excited over it without telling you what it was. A camera is able to capture an image that is in front of it and transfer that image to a sheet of parchment, if you will, inside it. That image can be printed. A person does not have to have physically been to a place to know what it looks like now.

Amazing, is it not?

I will start enclosing pictures of places I have visited and animals I have seen.

Frankenstein

xOx

Dear Master,

I travelled on an aeroplane today. I have enclosed pictures of said machine.

It may look large and cumbersome, but humans have developed the technology to fly. It would appear you are no longer the only one to take to the sky, though humans have not yet developed the technology to physically fly themselves. I will be checking if they attempt to do so.

The aeroplane is loud and slow, slower than running, but it requires less effort, and I am able to bring more luggage with myself.

The technology fascinates me, but alas, I was not able to deconstruct the aeroplane like I did my camera. Pity.

I will have to seek out how it was built.

Frankenstein

xOx

Dear Master,

This is a picture of the hanger where we build the planes. The people were so impressed by me and knowledge that they asked me to join their team. Obviously, I jumped to accept the offer.

Working with them and learning how these are made has been an absolute delight. We are making improvements every month and are now working to lower pilot errors.

Frankenstein

xOx

Dear Master,

I was approached earlier this month by a businessman who wanted to use our planes in the airline he is setting up.

The sum he had originally offered was not indicative of the work put in, but a few meetings were able to convince him to raise the pay of our staff.

One of the benefits of such a move is that I will have unlimited access to the planes once the airline is set up, making travel between continents faster.

Frankenstein

xOx

Dear Master,

I still feel the connection between us, but after searching every inch on this planet, I still can't find you.

Is this normal, Master? I don't have access to information about contracts to check.

Am I feeling you're resting, or have you went to eternal sleep and what I'm feeling is the last remnant of our connection...?

Frankenstein

xOx

Dear Master,

I have taken the position of substitute teacher at the local school. The pace is different from what I'm used to, but that isn't inherently bad.

The image must be amusing to you, Master. I, who had tried to do everything alone, fighting at every chance and guarding the knowledge I'd gained, am now passing on information to impressionable young children. It's amazing what the passage of time will do.

The children listen to me and are eager to learn. It's a shame that I have to teach them incorrect information, but for them to pass their tests, it needs to be done. If I cultivate their curiosity and teach them to question what they learn, they will do just fine.

Frankenstein

xOx

Dear Master,

I have been considering the possibility of starting my own school once I move on from here. I've seen the effect a good education and teacher can have a person and their community and I wish to spread that.

Frankenstein

xOx

Dear Master,

You would enjoy it here at Ye Ran, I'm sure of it. There are so many children here, almost the number of all the nobles combined.

When we meet again, I will show you this place I have built for you.

Frankenstein

* * *

The unfinished letter is supposed to be scored out, but ffnet doesn't support that so. XD;


End file.
